Triumvirate
by TheRestrictedSection
Summary: The infamous Fenris history is now spoken more like legend and myth, than the terrifyingly beautiful thing it once was. But the wolf is stirring, soon to wake within the world. She knows it isn't normal; the things she sees in her dreams, that connection that seems almost alive. It wasn't human. When it turns out they aren't human at all, she can't help but feel relieved. For now.


**Author's Note:** Yes, it's new. Yes, I should be working on my other stories. I've got zero excuses, so I'm not even going to try. All I'm going to say is that this idea refuses to go away, and I figured I might as well give it life. This is a short introduction with longer chapters to follow. Hopefully this means my muse is trying to revive itself. We shall see, wish me luck!

**Story Information:**  
_*Rating:_ Fiction M/Mature  
_*Main Pairing(s):_ Andy Strucker x OC/Andy Strucker x OC x Lauren Strucker  
_*Side Pairing(s): _Reed Strucker x Caitlin Strucker, Lorna Dane/Polaris x Marco Diaz/Eclipse, John Proudstar/Thunderbird x Clarice Fong/Blink, OC/OC, etc.  
_*Casting: _Annaliese Strucker, Dove Cameron  
_*Warnings: Please see below!_

Support and feedback is always coveted and encouraged! Please keep any story hate/bashing to yourself, however. There are plenty of stories out there in the world, if this one isn't for you, I encourage you to find one that it!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to The Gifted, or its complementing fandoms. This is someone else's sandbox that I'm just playing in! I only claim the rights to my original characters and my personal plot bunnies! Nothing copyrighted or trademarked is mine! And, sadly, I make nothing off of this. I should really get on that.**_

* * *

_"He's more myself, than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."_  
Emily Bronte  
**-Book I-**

* * *

She couldn't believe it had come to this.

The arms wrapped tightly around her were the wrong ones, too large and too warm, not like _his_. Despite the fact that they were the only thing keeping her on her feet, keeping her from collapsing into a pathetic heap in front of more than a few pairs of eyes, her upper lip still curled in revulsion. The ground rumbled beneath her feet ominously in protest; to the arms, to her sister's naivety, to his leaving.

_How could he leave her here?_

They hadn't been apart for more than a week at a time, ever, and now he was just going to leave her here?

Worried murmurs echoed throughout the open space, more than one still caught up somewhere between wonderous awe and paralyzing fear after their display back in Atlanta. Most still didn't understand what it was exactly that they had seen. There had been the glowing, the earth-shattering screech, and then...nothingness. Granted, it had saved every single one of their lives, but still. It was hard to believe that something simply had ceased to exist.

Those worried sounds fell on deaf ears as she trembled in those thick arms, fingers curled so tightly into fists that her nails had pierced the soft skin and crimson trickled down to the tips of her fingers. She concentrated instead on the warmth still caressing her forehead where _he_ had pressed his to hers, the tingle at the nape of her neck where his fingers had gripped so harshly, the soft brush of his lips to her nose before he let her go.

She clung to what he said, the promise he made, the assurance that it wouldn't be forever, that it wouldn't even be for long.

But that didn't soothe the writhing, tangible _thing_ within her core that was desperately urging her to follow. The thing that seemed to almost breathe with her every breath, live on its own without her help. It was so strong, so overpowering, she had taken the first few steps to do exactly that before the arms had surrounded her and gripped her tight; forcing her to watch as he looked back one last time, a sheen of moisture clouding his eyes, then disappeared into the night.

And she screamed.

* * *

_There is no Beta to be had here! Please, let me know if there's anything that is just crazy out of line and driving you nuts. Thanks! :D_

* * *

**-Triumvirate; Story Information, Continued-**

**Warnings:** Mature Themes/Situations, Violence/Fighting, Some Graphic Materials, Blood/Gore, Character Death (Minor/Major), Murder/Assault, Mutant Abilities/Powers, Societal Issues, References To Bullying, Possible Drugs/Alcohol, Language And Cursing, Emotional Stress/Strain, Sexual Situations/Themes, Taboo Relationships, Incestuous Relationships, Twincest, Sibling Relationships, AU!Elements, Ethical Issues, War, Manipulation/Mind Control, Human/Mutant Relations, etc.

**Canon:** I'll be using mainly the information/universe developed by the TV Series for The Gifted, but I will be pulling some information from the comics to use as well. In addition, I'll be adding in my own scenes and tweaks to certain powers, situations, etc.

**Age(s):** So, for this story I'm going to be tweaking the ages a bit. In both location settings for the series, the age of consent is sixteen (16). However, I'm simply not as comfortable with that. So, in that case, I'll bumping up their ages a bit. Lauren Strucker, will be set in her senior year of high school and will be eighteen (18). Andy and Annaliese both will be seventeen (17), in their junior year of high school. I know that it's rare, but some mother's do immediately conceive once given the go ahead to do so. The twins and Lauren will be separated by just a little over a year.

**Pairing:** For some, this will not be your cup of tea. That's absolutely fine! I don't want anyone reading a thing if it makes them uncomfortable. However, this is a piece of fiction, and a dear friend of mine who hasn't been feeling well lately practically begged me to explore the fandom and see what I thought about a triad idea. After watching the show, and seeing the borderline dynamic already there, I decided to indulge her. Not only that, going back and reading some information about the Fenris Twins seems to yield the same idea. I've considered the idea before with my TVD story, so some of you may be fine with this as well. If you find yourself triggered or uncomfortable with the mere idea, then please do not continue! There are plenty of stories out there, this one doesn't have to be one that you read.


End file.
